The New Girl
by InoYamanaka94
Summary: When a new girl starts going to Bayside school, Nosedive finds that you should stand up for what you believe in! Rated K for mild language and suggestive scenes. WARNING: NOT COMPLETE! ! ! ! !
1. Neon Tank Tops and Bright Red Glasses

Disclaimer- I do not own Disney's The Mighty Ducks (If I did I would be sipping champagne with Ian Zierring and Jim Belushi, not writing these stories!) laughs

Anyway, I'm writing this story due to a fan's request for a Lana/Nosedive love story. (Lana was an original character) I have changed the plot and Lana's history to where she is an ex-member of the thieving group called The Brotherhood of the Blade, (Sounds familiar don't it?) Since Lana is now apart of that story, I've written this story especially for those of you who loved my Lana/Nosedive stories!

In the story it's just another day at school for Nosedive, (who in this story is only 16) that is; until a new girl named Miranda joins his class. This story isn't so much as a romance story as it is a comedy, so I hope you like it!

* * *

"Yo, Jim!" Nosedive shouted to Phil Palmfeather's nephew; who was also his best friend. 

"Diveman! What's up?!" Jim shouted as he reached into his locker and retrieved his math book from his locker and shoved it into his knapsack.

Nosedive looked into Jim's locker to see Jim's monthly poster.

This month it was a poster of Hilary Duff, with tiny pink hearts in the background. Last month it had been J Lo; much to Nosedive's dismay.

"Damn! That is one nice picture!" Nosedive complimented Jim as Nosedive himself reached into his knapsack to make sure he had his social studies and assignment book.

"Thanks," Jim replied, flashing Nosedive a wide smile, exposing his metal braces.

Nosedive had to chuckle as he and Jim opened the two French doors to the school.

As soon as the two boys stepped outside heat and humidity covered them like a heavy woolen blanket.

"Hey, have you seen the new girl?" Jim asked as sat down on a stone step.

Nosedive watched as Jim proceeded to pull the latest issue of Shonen Jump from his knapsack and flip through it.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Nosedive replied, interested.

"Well, she's kind of a weirdo," Jim replied, his smile now a frown.

"What are you talking about?" Nosedive replied. "Like, chess club weird; or---"

"Well, see for yourself!" Jim interrupted.

Nosedive followed Jim's index finger as it pointing over to a small, short girl who was sitting on a patch of green grass that was under a palm tree in the school's front yard.

Wearing a neon pink tank top, layered with a black tank top, faded blue jeans, and bright red glasses that covered her eyes, the girl scribbled away on the small notebook that lay in her lap.

"Awww! She doesn't look that bad!" Nosedive insisted.

He had to admit though, she was actually pretty! He especially liked her bright red glasses and her wacky eye shadow.

_She kind of looks like a Japanese popstar! _Nosedive thought as he starred at the girl's black converse tennis shoes.

Nosedive turned his head just in time to see Jim grab a hold of the belt loops attached to his blue jeans. Nosedive laughed as he jerked his pants up, which were about down to his ankles (the gangster look, use your imagination for the whole outfit!)

"Need a belt, pal?" Nosedive asked, still laughing.

"Nope," Jim replied, smiling. " If I would've wanted a damn belt, I would've brought one!"

Nosedive allowed Jim to trail off as he daydreamed about the pretty author that sat on the steps.

_She's so—so-- different! But, I like her! _Nosedive thought as he watched the girl as she closed her notebook and set it on the step. As she bent down to tie her shoe Nosedive noticed a big hole in the knee of her pants. _I wonder what class she's in! Maybe she'll be in one of my classes. . . . _

"Nosedive! Did you hear me?!" Jim shouted, derailing Nosedive's train of thought.

"What?" Nosedive asked, startled.

"It's time for first period! The bell just rang!" Jim shouted in reply as he grabbed his math book and bolted for the French doors of the school.


	2. Uhhh Tacos Anybody? ? ?

Disclaimer- I do not own Disney's The Mighty Ducks (If I did I would be sipping champagne with Ian Zierring and Jim Belushi, not writing these stories!) laughs

Anyway, I'm writing this story due to a fan's request for a Lana/Nosedive love story. (Lana was an original character) I have changed the plot and Lana's history to where she is an ex-member of the thieving group called The Brotherhood of the Blade, (Sounds familiar don't it?) Since Lana is now apart of that story, I've written this story especially for those of you who loved my Lana/Nosedive stories!

In the story it's just another day at school for Nosedive, (who in this story is only 16) that is; until a new girl named Miranda joins his class. This story isn't so much as a romance story as it is a comedy, so I hope you like it!

* * *

"Nosedive!" Mrs. Marigold exclaimed, calling on Nosedive who had fallen asleep.

"Yes!" Nosedive shouted in reply, having been awakened from his nap.

"What is the state food of California?" His teacher replied, clearly annoyed that Nosedive hadn't been paying attention.

"Uhhh. . . .tacos?" Nosedive managed to say in a squeaky tone.

Nosedive felt his cheeks darken as the whole class burst out in laughter.

"Dammit," Nosedive muttered under his breath, once his embarrassment soon turned into anger.

_It's isn't my fault Wildwing had to schedule a practice at 5 o' clock in the morning!_ Nosedive thought as he reached into his knapsack and pulled out his assignment book, which was decorated with a collection of stickers that word put a teen's stamp collection to shame.

"Now class!" Mrs. Marigold shouted, clearly trying to calm down the class.

_Here we go! _Nosedive thought as he glanced over at the young teen girl with the red glasses. _Way to impress the new girl! _

_Wait! Why isn't she laughing? _He thought as he noticed that; to his surprise, the new girl wasn't laughing. In fact, she looked almost angry at her fellow peers for their behavior.

Nosedive smiled as he made eye contact with the girl, making her cheeks turn a dark pink as she raised her hand to be called on.

"Yes, Miranda?" Mrs. Marigold exclaimed as she gestured towards the girl with the red glasses.

_Oh! So her name's Miranda!_ Nosedive thought as Miranda proceeded to answer.

"Actually I agree with Nosedive's statement!" Miranda explained. "Since California is so close to Mexico; it only makes sense that our state food be a food of our fellow neighboring country!"

_Oh—My—God! Did she actually agreed with me?_ Nosedive thought as he looked over to his social studies teacher, who clearly applied her makeup in the dark.

"Alrighty then," Mrs. Marigold replied just before the bell rang.

"And don't forget!" She added as everybody began to pack up their books and pencils and shoved them into their bags. "Your report on the history of California is due on Monday!"

_Why can't we just have a homework free weekend?! _Nosedive thought angrily as he hurriedly jotted down the assignment in his notebook. _Is a homework-free weekend to much to ask for?! _

Within moments the room had been emptied of students and even Mrs. Marigold had left the room; leaving only Miranda and Nosedive.

After finishing, Nosedive opened his bag and shoved his notebook and social studies book into it.

Just as Nosedive stood up to leave, he bumped into Miranda, making her drop her knapsack full of school supplies all over the linoleum floor of the brightly lit classroom.

"I am so, so sorry," Miranda kept repeating, over and over; as if she was a broken record.

_She has a British accent! _Nosedive thought as he picked up Miranda's social studies book and handed it to her.

"That's alright," Nosedive replied as he picked up Miranda's collection of colored pencils and the small notebook that he had seen her writing on earlier that morning.

"I uhhh," Miranda began but struggled with her shyness.

"My name's Nosedive," Nosedive explained, trying to break the ice.

Nosedive looked deep into Miranda's green eyes. He smiled having noticed her right eyebrow which was pierced.

"Well, my name's Miranda," Miranda replied, shyness slowly emptying from her body.

Nosedive's head was spinning; why would a human girl talk to him?!

When he had first started school, Alexis, the prettiest most popular girl in school had made it quite clear that Nosedive would never had a chance with her; nor any girl at Bayside High.

He remembered it like it was yesterday; even though it had been more than a month ago! It had been lunch time, and Nosedive had finally gotten through the line. As Nosedive paid for his lunch, he noticed a beautiful red-head over at a lunch table looking right at him!

Before long, Nosedive found himself walking towards the girl and her table full of friends.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Nosedive had asked as he took a seat beside a young man wearing a leather jacket.

"Actually, we do!" The young man shouted as he pushed Nosedive out of the booth.

Before Nosedive could reply he was covered in spaghetti noodles and tomato sauce.

"What the---!" Nosedive shouted as he stood up.

"What a looser!" Alexis had shouted before pointing a finger at Nosedive.

Nosedive remembered how he had blushed from embarrassment at the incident and blushed now, even though the event had passed.

Nosedive felt his face become hot.

"I like your accent," Nosedive muttered trying to fight the tears that were sure to come, having remember the incident.

He allowed his hand to sweep over Miranda's, making her blush a deep pink.

"Thanks," Miranda replied before jerking her hand away.

"I better go, or I'll be late," She added before standing up and running out of the room.


End file.
